


One Day

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: After Waverly is snake goo demon-free, she and Nicole talk about love.  Yeah, turns out Nicole heard Waverly say she loved her.





	One Day

“You don’t remember anything?” Nicole asked, handing Waverly a mug of tea in the homestead kitchen.  Waverly had been freed from her possession, and Nicole and Wynonna were taking shifts, of sorts, looking after her.  Dolls and Doc rolled through, as well, but Wynonna and Nicole really only felt comfortable if one of them was there, since they both know how highly each other regarded and deeply cared for Waverly.

Waverly shook her head.  “I don’t remember anything I did,” she said. “If I don’t remember anything by now, I’m not sure I ever will.”

“It’s only been a day,” Nicole said.  She looked at her watch.  “Not even.”

Waverly shrugged.  “Maybe I’m better off not knowing.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nicole said quietly, really thinking that over.

“I mean, I remember a lot of what I felt,” Waverly said, studying Nicole.  “I remember feeling the demon in me, taking over so I wasn’t me anymore.  I was just angry and hateful.”

“You felt hateful?”  Nicole was sitting across the table from Waverly, further than she usually did, but she leaned in a bit at that.

“Yeah, I think,” Waverly said.  “But that might not be the right word.  I just didn’t care about anyone around me anymore, and that felt awful.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back.”  Nicole offered her a warm smile, but still sat back a bit.

“Me too,” Waverly agreed.  “You remember what I said and did, right?  Do I want to know?”

“Do you?” Nicole said.

“Yeah,” Waverly nodded.  “I remember some of what you all said to me.  I remember Wynonna leaving to get Dolls, I remember you staying with me constantly.  I remember the demon making me lash out, making me say things I usually wouldn’t.”

“Because they weren’t true?”

Waverly squinted at Nicole.  “Because they’d hurt people I cared about.  The demon, it took away my filter.”

Nicole smiled a bit and nodded, like she was right about something she didn't want to be right about, and that only confused Waverly more.

“What’d I say to you?” Waverly continued.  She had an inkling that she’d something awful, just because she knew that that was the sort of thing the demon would have her do.  Once they got her restrained, they could only keep an eye on her in shifts while everyone else worked out how to free her.  That gave Waverly a lot of one-on-one time with the people she cared for, and most of this time was with Nicole.

“You said you lied about loving me,” Nicole said.

Waverly’s heart dropped.  “Oh.”

Nicole nodded, trying to keep the mood light but trying so hard that it came off as obviously forced.  “Yeah,” she said.  “And I get it, I do.  Willa was going to kill me, you would’ve said anything to get Wynonna to stop her.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said.  She didn’t know what else to say.  Nicole was right, that was her exact thought process.  She knew she had cared deeply for Nicole but love wasn’t something she had ever really experienced before, not like this, not with someone who mattered and made Waverly feel good and made her better, like Nicole did.  She’d never admit it (or, at least she thought she never would) but she knew she didn’t love Nicole, not yet, because she was still trying to figure out what love was. 

There was a silence as they let those statements just hang there.

Then, Waverly remembered something.

“You said you loved me,” she said, speaking as the thought occurred to her and not really considering if she should say it at all.

“I did.”  Waverly opened her mouth to respond, but Nicole continued.  “But maybe confessions of love made under duress shouldn’t count.”

Waverly looked at Nicole for a few long moments and cracked a grin.  “You didn’t mean it either, did you?”

Nicole couldn’t help but grin a bit, as well.  It felt good, for Waverly to be better and for the two of them to be on the same page.  “No, not exactly.  I wanted to make sure whatever you was left in there knew that we were fighting for you and that we cared about you.  We weren’t going to give up on you.”

“Well, thanks,” Waverly said.  “Having you guys there really kept me going.”

Nicole smiled and sipped her tea.  That seemed to be a good place to leave the conversation.

Apparently Waverly disagreed, though.

“I said it because I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Waverly said.  “But I think I also said it because I could see it being true at some point.”

Nicole looked up at her.  “Yeah, me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole said.  “I mean, I like where we’re at but I also really like where we could go.  We’re still figuring this out, how it works with us and all the other stuff in our lives.  We’ll get there.”  She thought she was done speaking, but she quickly sputtered an addition.  “If we want to.”

“I was going to tell you everything,” Waverly said.  “Really, I was.  I just wasn’t ready yet.”

“I know.”

“I was going to tell you about the curse and what Bobo said and all of it,” Waverly repeated.

“Baby, I know,” Nicole said.  “I’m not trying to rush you.  We’ve been doing this for, what, a couple months?  We’ve got time.”

“I want to be open like that with you,” Waverly said.  “On my own, without any demon possessing me and doing it for me.”

“Waverly, this is how relationships work,” Nicole said.  “We’re not going to be completely honest open books from day one.  There’s still so much we don’t know about each other.  We’ll get there, alright?”

“You’re the best, you know that?”

‘Ah, you’re just saying that because you don’t know my deep, dark secrets.”

“What deep, dark secrets could you possibly have?”

Nicole looked at her, smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth.  “One day, baby.”

Waverly’s face fell a bit.  “What?”

“Oh, relax,” Nicole laughed.  “It’s nothing too awful.  Just, we all have our pasts, you know?  Mine isn’t full of revenant activity but there is a reason I came all the way out here alone.”

“One day, then, huh?”

Nicole nodded.  “One day, we’ll be there.  I’ll tell you what I don’t tell anyone and you’ll tell me.  And we can say ‘I love you’ and mean it.”

Waverly nodded, accepting this.  “Okay,” she said, raising her glass and tapping it to Nicole’s.  “One day.”

**-WE-**

Yeah, that lasted about a month.

Waverly got better.  She never remembered much more about her possession, but the people around her filled in the blanks.  With a lot of help and a lot of work, she stopped having nightmares about it.  She went into town again, she saw her friends and did things she liked doing.  She started to heal from the whole ordeal.

Her relationships got stronger, too.  In her demon-guided honesty, Waverly said some pretty repressed things to Wynonna.  They had started to work on those things.

Waverly was formally added to the Black Badge squad, earning her own badge – but unfortunately, not a flamethrower.

Things seemed to be back on track in Waverly’s life.  With Bobo gone, a human in town bought Shorty’s and offered Waverly a job if she wanted it, which she did.  She wanted to keep that part of her life, separate from Black Badge, a job she loved but in which she was subordinate to her sister and her girlfriend.  She needed some time and space to work and do good work and be on her own.  So, she did part-time with Black Badge and at Shorty’s.

On one day when she was in Black Badge and Nicole was working a shift with the sheriff’s department, Nicole stopped into the Black Badge office after coming back from patrol.

“Hey,” she said, walking in.  “I passed that sandwich place you like on my way back from patrol and picked up lunch.”

Waverly grinned and took the bag from Nicole’s hand.  “Oh my god, I love you.”

Waverly was opening the bag and didn’t notice that Nicole had frozen.  She looked up at Nicole.

“Oh,” Waverly said.

“All it takes is a sandwich, eh?” Nicole asked, getting her wits again.

“If you don’t want to say it, that’s fine,” Waverly said.  “But I mean it.”

“Because of the sandwich?”

“No, not because of the sandwich,” Waverly said.  “Because I mean it.  Because I love you.  So what that I don’t know everything about you, I still know you.  I know what kind of person you are.  You’re the kind of person who buys her girlfriend lunch just because.  You’re incredible, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Nicole, you don’t have to-.”

“I know,” Nicole said.  “And I do.  I love you.”

A grin spread across Waverly’s face.  “Come on, sit down.  Do you want my chips?”

Nicole sat down across from Waverly and started to eat lunch with her girlfriend.  And, she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of go back and forth between thinking that maybe Waverly is rushing with Nicole. Don't get me wrong, I love them together and I do think they could love each other eventually but by the finale they've been together for like a month. Anyway. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
